i challenge you
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: ['You To Me Are Everything' Series 4/10] "Today, let's go home together."


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia._

* * *

 _ **"Trying to write about love is ultimately like trying to have a dictionary represent life. No matter how many words there are, there will never be enough."** _  
_**-David Levithan**_

* * *

 **...**

"Today, let's go home together."

Katsuki perked up at the familiar voice that reverberated in the classroom. He hadn't notice until then that the whole class turned silent because this person had explicitly approached him in the presence of their classmates. And that it was a seemingly big deal for them.

Standing in front of him was Todoroki Shouto, expectantly awaiting his consent. By the look on his eyes, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

On their side, Katsuki heard different kinds of murmurs and whispers that their assholes of classmates didn't even try to tone down. Some were claiming that _that_ was Todoroki Shouto's way of challenging Bakugou Katsuki and that _'they're finally going to settle their score'_. Katsuki snorted, _damn these gossiping bastards._

As he carried through emptying his desk with any school material, he glimpsed at Shouto to find him still lying in wait.

"I got it. Meet me at the gate," Katsuki eventually said and when he got an earful of those audacious gasps and exclamations, he glared in the direction of everyone, threatening them with his eyes alone. That shutted them temporarily so Katsuki quickly made his way out of the damn room before he had to blow up some dumbass jerk.

After tending to his after school affairs, Katsuki adamantly strolled his way to the gate where he was supposed to meet the half-and-half bastard. He had foreseen this one to happen; sooner or later, the bastard would demand for them to walk home together and act lovey-dovey because apparently, _"it's only natural for two people who love each other."_

 _Like hell it is._

When he arrived at the gate, he found Shouto chatting nonchalantly with fucking Deku. Behind them was a bunch of assholes that Katsuki could say he had been expecting.

 _Of fucking course, they wouldn't make this easy for me._

"What the fucking hell are you assholes doing in here?" he immediately inquired, not masking his animosity with their presence.

In a very indiscreet way, the bastard Kirishima, together with Kaminari and Sero pretended like they didn't hear anything and as though they were minding their own business, they averted their gazes from Katsuki and formed a mini group to show that it was just a sheer coincidence that they were on the same place.

On the other hand, Deku and his fucking nerd group were looking at him alarmingly, like they were on stand-by in case Katsuki would suddenly lash out to Shouto. Deku was continuously mumbling on how they only wanted to make sure the two wouldn't fight, or something like that. Katsuki inadvertently ignored him because _fuck him._

And there was the fucking half-and-half bastard, eyes brightening at Katsuki's appearance, like he couldn't believe he would even show up and fulfill his promise. As if Katsuki would ever go back on his words.

If he wasn't in such a hurry to just get away from here, he would have given the bastard a nasty remark for not even attempting to shoo away their audience. It was as if Shouto was trying to display for the world to see how deeply affectionate they were to each other.

"Shall we?" Shouto asked and with heavy steps, they started to take their way home.

"Why the hell are you letting them to walk with us?" Katsuki exclaimed after noticing that those assholes were undeniably on their tails. "Are they really going to fucking follow us all the way home?"

The bastard shrugged, much to his bewilderment. He wasn't even showing any signs of being troubled by the gawking of their classmates. "Just ignore them."

"As if I can fucking ignore these stupid assholes when they're practically under my nose," Katsuki fumed. He glanced around them and instantly regretted it as he saw those idiot's reaction to either their conversation or simply to the notion of them being together without raising their fists to each and other. For a second, he was tempted to just blow them up really good so he could finally have a peaceful time.

But then the bastard had to give an inciting comment, "I never perceive you as one to let his surroundings affect him."

Katsuki halted his steps, shock evidently registered on his flaring eyes. "Who the hell said I am?" he yelled, causing Shouto to stop as well and face him.

"Are you not?" The bastard asked and Katsuki could definitely hear the challenge from his words.

 _This fucking asshole._

The staring battle became short-lived when fucking Midoriya "Deku" Izuku swiftly got in between them. "K-kachaan, Todoroki-kun, calm down. Please don't fight here."

Katsuki turn to him and then around him but hastily looked away when he remembered who was with them. On an outsider's perspective, it must have appeared that the two were about to go at it. He clicked his tongue in such a manner that had Deku back away from him.

"Shut the fuck up, Deku. This has nothing to do with you," he spat, adding "and all of you" after turning to the rest.

"It's nothing, Midoriya-kun. Everything is fine," he listened to the bastard reassurring the fucking nerd before they proceeded their walk.

"Katsuki."

Katsuki paused, sizing Shouto up and his upended hand with suspicion clear on his eyes. The bastard was reaching it out and waiting for him to take it.

"What the hell is that?" he deadpanned, avoiding at all cost any contact from it.

"Let's hold hands," the bastard replied with tone that suggested it was a perfectly normal thing.

"Hah?! Why the fuck should we?"

Shouto stared at him and for a while, Katsuki thought he realized how his request was just fucking inappropriate at the moment. Not until he retracted his hand and spoke again, "Oh right, you were worried about others seeing it."

Like a bomb eager to explode, Katsuki's vein ticked at the game the bastard was currently playing. He was using his words properly to provoke him and wrapped him around his little finger. And to Katsuki's chagrin, he was unconsciously allowing the bastard to get the better of him.

However, despite knowing that, Katsuki would never let that asshole look at him as though he was a coward and such a disappointment. He could play this game, too. As they said, _'it takes two to tango.'_

"I fucking told you, I am not." He snatched his hand with such abruptness that the bastard had to blink in awe.

Following the bold move, their fucking _spectators_ let out a series of surprised sounds that were too annoying for Katsuki.

Honestly speaking, although he would never ever admit it out loud, walking hand in hand with your boyfriend in the middle of the street was embarassing as hell. If he were to describe it into words, he would say it was like screaming to the world how gay he was for this man. With that thought, Katsuki instantaneously felt his cheeks heating up.

He glanced at the bastard's face and saw the smirk grazing his lips. He frowned, furrowing his brows and tightening his grip at his unsuspecting hand.

Shouto looked at him innocently, so guilt-free that Katsuki had an impulsive urge to blow him up.

"Don't test me, Shouto. I know what game your playing, you bastard," he whispered lowly, making sure his intention was clear and apprehensible.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, I wonder." If Katsuki wasn't so perceptive, he would have believe the bastard with how well he acted his persona. His eyes were certainly full of wonder and curiosity that it took him a few seconds to question himself, as well.

Without a second thought, Katsuki grabbed his collar and rapidly pressed his lips with his. It was too quick that Shouto didn't have the chance to react before he was pulling away. The rest, though, were fast enough to capture that brief scene with their eyes as they once again retorted exaggeratedly. In point of fact, Katsuki could care any less with them.

Shouto, on the other hand, was still goggling him, dazzled with his attack.

"That's fucking what." He unintentionally-on-purpose avoided the bastard's gaze as he marveled at the show of PDA he, himself, executed.

 _Fuckshit, what the hell did I just do?_

Suddenly, he felt a hand lifting his chin up as he was met faced to faced with the smiling bastard who looked like he got what he wanted. "It's a win-win situation for me, I guess," Shouto said before claiming his lips.

The next day in their class, Katsuki was welcomed with talks of detailed events of yesterday's occurrence going on around the classroom and before he could take his escape route, the three fucking idiots namely: Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero simultaneously showed him a photo of him and the half-and-half bastard kissing under the lamp post.

Without further fussing, he snatched those phones and let them explode on his hands.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
